


Haruka's Night of Experimentation

by TheGoliathBeetle



Category: Free!
Genre: Drugs, Getting high, Haru will sing Nickelback for Makoto, M/M, MakoHaru Week 2016, Makoto has his hands full, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, Rin is also a wonderful friend, Rin is an awful friend, Taylor Swift songs, Weed, bread makes noises, shame on you Haru, what a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoliathBeetle/pseuds/TheGoliathBeetle
Summary: "Haru, are you high?" Makoto asked, his tone full of disapproval.Haru burst out laughing..For MakoHaru Week 2016Prompt: Favourite Song Lyrics





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set not long after the events of Eternal Summer. Warnings for usage of drugs.
> 
> For MakoHaru Week 2016  
> Date: Tuesday, September 20th  
> Prompt: Favourite Song Lyrics

**Haru: makoto come over**

He started at the message for about thirty seconds, wondering what could have happened. It was almost midnight, was Haru okay? Was he hurt? Did he need help? Maybe he was just lonely. The summer vacation had begun, and both Nagisa and Rei had gone travelling with their families. Haru had Rin and Makoto for company, but sure, he was probably missing his other friends too.

**Haru: makoto come over :D**

Makoto raised his eyebrows at the second message. Haruka had never in living memory used an emoticon. Never. It just didn't happen. _Who are you and what have you done to Haruka_ , he thought to himself before swinging his legs over his bed and turning on his bedroom light. He'd have to be quiet. His parents and the twins were asleep.

Creeping downstairs as silently as he could, Makoto stole the house keys from the dining table, grabbed a hoodie and his father's pair of slippers and left, phone clutched tightly in his hand.

**Haru: mako mako are you coming over?**

Oh god, what was wrong with Haru? Did someone hit him on the head? Was he – was he _drunk_?

Makoto came upon Haru's door to find it wide open with all the lights on. He worried one of these days Haru would just get flat-out robbed. "Haru?" he ventured, taking a step inside and closing the door behind him. "Haru, I'm here." Mentally, Makoto was preparing for the possibility of a dangerous alien doppelganger who would jump out from the shadows and choke him to death.

So when Haru did emerge from the kitchen, Makoto flinched. But nobody tried to jump in, so he took a little breath and grinned. "Hey Haru, what's up?"

And Haru was smiling. _Smiling._

"Makoto!" he cried cheerfully, taking him by the hand and dragging him inside with more enthusiasm than Makoto had ever seen on his best friend. "Are you hungry? Are you cold? I'm making mackerel."

"But it's midnight! Haven't you eaten dinner yet?" Makoto tilted his head to the side, trying to read Haru. But something was wrong. He really didn't know these expressions, didn't understand what was going on. What could have happened to make Haru this…openly happy? A flicker of nervousness made Makoto swallow his heart – did he and Rin finally get together? His eyes darted about the living room, trying to see if any of the cushions were upturned in the throes of passion, or if Rin had left any of his things.

Whose pen was that, on the table? Whose pen was – oh, that was Makoto's pen. He swallowed, and looked up at Haru, who was still staring down at him very brightly. Haru's eyes were a little bloodshot.

…Then, something started to dawn on Makoto.

* * *

"Haru?" he asked tentatively. It was so cute how he said his name. Haru. Haru-chan. So sweet. So full of love and care and Makoto-ness. So adorable. Haru felt warm in his heart where his soul resided in his head just because Makoto said his name. His best friend was looking at him with a slightly curious frown, eyes narrowed in thought and full of suspicion and concern. Why did he look like that? Makoto should never look like that. Makoto should look like an angel from heaven wearing his large shirts and hoodies with his cute chestnut hair, he was such a gift to humanity. " _Haru_ ," he said, more firmly this time. Gosh, that was attractive, Makoto being firm with him. Hahaha. So hot. Hahah. Should he be having these thoughts about his best friend? Haru wasn't sure. "Haru, are you high?" Makoto asked, his tone full of disapproval.

Haru burst out laughing. High? Was he high? Yes! And Makoto looked so cute when he was giving him this half-angry, half-shocked, half-confused, half-loving glare, half-half-half-hahaha. But he didn't want Makoto to be right, Makoto always knew him like a book. Not cool. So he said, "No!" and then giggled because Makoto was going to see right through it so why did Haru bother anyway.

" _Haruka_ ," Makoto started, voice brimming with something rather parental. He was going to start on another lecture now, ughhhhhh, how boring. "You shouldn't be doing drugs, you know it's not good for you. And what if you get addicted? I understand wanting to experiment, but you shouldn't—"

"I'm not high!" Haru interrupted loudly, because it was sort of true. "I'm not high, okay? _Rin_ is high!" and then he burst out laughing again, remembering how Rin even struggled to call a cab for him when Haru had to leave. They were at Rin's place after swimming together. His mom and Gou had gone out for the evening, and Rin had insisted he talk to Haru about Haru's feelings towards Makoto and that he shouldn't be so repressed about them, which was fine, blah, whatever, but Haru wasn't good enough for Makoto and he got upset and that was when Rin brought out the roach and the weed and said, _Haru, have you tried this_ and Haru said _no Rin,_ and Rin said, _it really frees up your mind_ and Haru was all about the free free free so he tried it and here he was now.

Haru almost missed the multitude of emotions that flashed on Makoto's face.

He was _starving._

"I'm making mackerel," he declared before turning to go to the kitchen. Haru felt like he was floating. Makoto grabbed his wrist.

"Don't cook right now, you could hurt yourself. I'll make you something."

"You can't cook."

"Ow, Haru-chan, that's mean." Makoto pouted, but Haru knew he was only joking. "I'll make a sandwich or something."

"I'm _hungrrry_ ," Haru moaned, and then, with a light giggle, "hey, you want to hear a joke? Nagisa told me. What kind of apple isn't an apple?"

Makoto blinked. Hahah, he obviously didn't know. This was going to be so funny.

"A pineapple!" Haru yelled out and snorted in laughter.

Makoto blinked again. "Okay," he said. "Well. You go sit down. I'll – I'll make you a sandwich."

Haru laughed and laughed as Makoto led him to the dining table. "Did you and Rin just sit in his room and smoke up?" he asked Haru in clear distaste.

"Yep, yep. And Rin thought I was so funny, but I don't understand why? Rin said I'm a giggly stoner? Which isn't like a thing because how can a stone giggle, I don't think that's biologically possible."

"Uh-huh." Making him sit, Makoto just smiled weakly and added, "so you just sit here, Haru-chan. Don't stress. I'll get you some food."

Haru's stomach growled. "So hungry."

"I'm sure you are." He went to the kitchen. Haru could hear noises of utensils and food and bread – wait, Haru couldn't hear bread, that wasn't possible. What sort of noise did bread make? Makoto would know.

"Makoto, what kind of noise does bread make?"

"What?" he called back, and then replied, "Um, I…I guess it…it makes a _puff_ kind of noise?"

Puff.

Haru snorted and burst out laughing again. "That's the kind of noise I made! Puff, puff, puff!"

"I'll bet," Makoto answered lightly.

Pressing his forehead to the table, Haru kept laughing. Then his mouth hurt so he stopped. Makoto returned with a hastily made cheese sandwich and put it in front of Haru, saying, "okay, eat up!"

Haru raised his head and took the sandwich whole, stuffing it in his mouth as far as it could go. Makoto clicked his tongue in clear objection at his table manners, but didn't say anything. Sitting opposite Haru, he asked, "so, is there a reason you decided to try drugs?"

"Weed isn't a drug."

"Yeah, stoners say that," Makoto replied dryly.

"Rin said it could free my mind. And since I only swim free, I thought I should think free too." Giggling slightly again, he added, " _thought I should think_."

He heard Makoto sigh. "Why did your mind need freeing anyway?" Perhaps he meant it as a joke or whatever but Haru didn't find it funny at all! It wasn't fair for Makoto to be asking that question. The whole reason he'd been so upset in the first place was because Makoto was perfect and he could do so much better than Haru. He shouldn't have to settle for Haru when he could get lots of people who were so much more useful and weren't half as worthless. Haru couldn't live his life without Makoto's help. Sooner or later Makoto would get bored of him.

But he couldn't say all of that to Makoto because it was embarrassing. Besides, he wasn't good with words. If he were a singer he could do it, but he wasn't. Singers always got their point across! Want to tell someone you love them? No problem. Want to tell someone that all you want for your birthday is a big booty ho? No problem.

In the movies all the heroes always serenaded their lovers. Haru totally wanted to try that. (He'd tried weed tonight as well, this clearly was an evening for experimentation.) But there were so many stupid worries in Haru's head that he couldn't remember right now, but they were certainly there.

"Haru," Makoto interrupted his thoughts, sounding kind of sad. "Can I ask you why…you were at Rin's house so late?" He tilted his head to the side apologetically. "Just curious. You don't have to answer."

"Oh, that's simple," Haru heard himself say. His head couldn't control his words and they just slipped out without any censorship. "We went swimming, and then he asked me if I had confessed my feelings for you already and then I got really worked up and upset so he took me to his house to cheer me up and talk about you, that's basically what happened, and then I got more upset because obviously you don't like me so he brought out the weed and told me not to worry so much, that's basically it."

"What?" Makoto blurted.

"What?" Haru repeated, blinking. Then, like a ton of bricks, the magnitude of Haru's words hit them both. Yes, his mind was free free free but Haru still felt like he might pass out in horror and anxiety, while Makoto looked like someone had just told him he was half-zebra from his mother's side.

"You – you like me?" Makoto managed to say in almost a whisper, his beautiful green eyes wide and full of wonder and shock and magic because Makoto was an angel and Haru loved him so so so much.

Haru put his sandwich down on the plate and covered his face. "A little bit? A lot?"

"I – Haru – you're not just saying that because you're higher than a hot air balloon?"

"I'm higher than a hot air balloon _because_ I like you, Makoto," Haru confessed and then grimaced because _holy wow_ was that cheesy. But of course it was the kind of thing Makoto would like because he was such a total sap. Unsurprisingly, Makoto laughed.

"Haru!" he cried. "I like you too! I love you so much!"

_Love._

Haru felt, somehow, even floatier. Makoto loved him? So - so he wasn't a total burden on him? A big, stupid grin made its way onto his face. Then, "I want to kiss you but my mouth is full of bread and cheese so I won't."

Delightfully, Makoto turned scarlet.

Pushing his chair back, Haru declared, "so I will sing!"

"What?"

Clearing his throat, Haru threw his hands in the air and dramatically began, " _I was riding shot gun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car—_ "

Makoto dropped his head to the table now, shoulders shaking in uncontrollable mirth.

" _He's got a one hand feel on the steering wheel, another on my heaaaarttt_ —"

"Haru, you're singing Taylor Swift," Makoto spluttered, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"I'd sing Nickelback for you," Haru said, because he would, he would totally subject himself to that, it was a sacrifice he would happily make for Makoto and – why was Makoto laughing during this super serious declaration of love?

Makoto stood and approached Haru, took his hands in his and went on, " _I look around, turn the radio down, he says 'baby is something wrong'?_ "

Free free free was how Haru felt when he looked into Makoto's perfect green eyes, grinned widely and sang, " _I said 'nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song'._ _He said our song is the slamming screen do_ —"

Makoto kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This got weird, fast. Don't do drugs, kids.


End file.
